Wigfrid quotes
This page lists Wigfrid's quotes, which are spoken when the player examines an in-game object, or during certain in-game events. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Wigfrid Tools *Axe- "Tö chöp and deströy!" *Luxury Axe- "A tööl öf göld!" *Shovel- "I'd prefer a ship burial, but it might have use." *Regal Shovel- "Digging like a king!" *Pickaxe- "I can use it tö get preciöus spear and helm materials." *Opulent Pickaxe- "Göld för göld." *Razor- "A small blade, but a blade nönetheless." *Razor (can't shave)- *Razor (nothing left)- "There isn't even any stubble left!" *Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "I'm nöt göing tö try that while he's awake." *Hammer- "Möre fit för laböur than battle." *Pitchfork- "A weapön för farmers." Lights *Campfire (upon being built)- *Campfire (high)- "The fire röars!" *Campfire (normal)- "Warm fire, warm Wigfrid." *Campfire (low)- "Fire's slöwly dying." *Campfire (embers)- "That fire's nearly dead." *Campfire (burned out)- "And the light flickers öut." *Endothermic Fire- "A cöld cömfört." *Firepit (upon being built)- *Firepit (high)- The fire röars! *Firepit (normal)- Warm fire, warm Wigfrid *Firepit (low)- Fire's slöwly dying *Firepit (embers)- "That fire's nearly dead." *Firepit (burned out)- "And the light flickers öut." *Torch- "Perfect för a nighttime assault." *Torch (run out)- "My light is quenched!" *Miner Hat- "A lighted helm! För the darkness!" *Pumpkin Lantern- "Dö yöu wish tö fight, vegetable?" *Lantern- "A lantern för the darkness." *Moggles- "I use every part öf the animal." Survival *Backpack- "A pörtable armöury." *Piggyback- "The pig died with hönör and gave tö me this pack." *Insulated Pack- "A backpack öf the beast." *Bird Trap- "I'm a cunning raven catcher!" *Bug Net- "Tö snatch insects fröm the air." *Fishing Rod- "I'm a ruthless fisherwöman." *Straw Roll- "A tööl för my naps." *Fur Roll- "A luxury fur bed!" *Tent- "Sleep this night, and prepare för battle ön the mörröw." *Tent (burnt)- "It has been razed." *Trap- "A well cönstructed trap. I will have my meal." *Healing Salve- "Fill me with life!" *Honey Poultice- "Tö heal my battle wöunds." *Thermal Stone- "A stöne öf great use!" *Thermal Stone (freezing)- "Cöld teeth bite at me!" *Thermal Stone (cold)- "The stöne has taken ön cöld!" *Thermal Stone (warm)- "The stöne has taken ön warmth!" *Thermal Stone (hot)- "Löge wöuld be pröud." *Pretty Parasol- "I dislike flöwers, but I dislike wet armöur möre!" *Umbrella- "Rain prötectiön made fröm the tröphy öf a hunt." *Compass-This quote is dependent on the orientation of the map. Potential lines include: North, Northeast, East, Southeast, South, Southwest, West, Northwest. *Luxury Fan- "The luxuries öf camp, ön the gö." *Siesta Lean-to- "A place tö rest my battle-weary head." *Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "It has been razed" Food *Crock Pot (empty) - "Nöthing in there." *Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "Might as well dö sömething while I wait." *Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Shöuldn't be löng nöw!" *Crock Pot (finished)- "What have we göt here?" *Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "That can't gö in there." *Basic Farm and Improved Farm- "I can't gröw meat, what's the pöint?" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (growing)- "I am a shieldmaiden, nöt a farmer!" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "Ugh, vegetables. I'm nöt sure what I expected..." *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (burnt)- "Serves yöu right för nöt gröwing meats!" *Ice Box- "Winter dwells inside!" *Drying Rack- "Ah! A dangly rack för my meats!" *Drying Rack (drying)- "It's preparing just the way I like it." *Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "All this rain isn't helping." *Drying Rack (finished)- "Let's eat!" *Drying Rack (burnt)- "Such a shame." Science *Science Machine- "I prefer battle tö science." *Alchemy Engine- "Perhaps science can enhance my cömbat skills." *Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "Dust to dust." *Winterormeter- "If önly it measured the heat öf battle." *Winterometer (burnt)- "The measuring device has been slain by Löge" *Rainometer- "Förtells the cöming öf rain." *Rainometer (burnt)- "Its pröphecy days are göne." *Lightning Rod- "Bring with yöu lightning Dönner!" *Lightning Rod (charged)- "Öh great lightning!" *Gunpowder- "Such energy!" Fight *Battle Spear- "My cömrade in arms!" *Battle Helm- "The pöwer öf the unicörn is great." *Spear- "It is nöt my favöured spear, but it will dö the trick." *Hambat- "A weapön fit för the great dining halls." *Boomerang- "För flinging at föes!" *Boomerang (hit self)- "Urg! I must master the curved weapön." *Blow Dart- "Pröjectile weapönry!" *Sleep Dart- "Göödnight tö my föes." *Fire Dart- "Like the breath öf a dragön." *Football Helmet- "A pig's böttöm made my helmet." *Grass Suit- "Grass prötectiön. That's nöt göing tö last löng." *Log Suit- "A börröwed tree vest." *Marble Suit- "Near impenetrable!" *Bee Mine- "It söunds suspiciöus." *Tooth Trap- "A treacheröus trap." *Shelmet- "A new battle helm för my cöllectiön!" *Snurtle Shell Armor- "A shield öf sörts." *Weather Rain- "A störm of pain." *Scalemail- "Excellent armöur för the heat öf battle." Structures *Bee Box- "A sweet böx öf wee warriörs." *Bee Box (no honey)- "Where's the höney?" *Bee Box (some honey)- "Söme höney patience is needed." *Bee Box (full with honey)- "It's a höney treasure tröve!" *Bee Box (burnt)- "My hive is silent." *Birdcage- "A home för my ravens!" *Birdcage (occupied)- "Are yöu having a nice time?" *Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Sweet dreams raven friend." *Pig House- "I did nöt think pigs cöuld make höuses." *Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "Dö yöu nöt hunger för battle, pig?" *Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "Cöme öut and gö tö war with me!" *Pig House (burnt)- "Löge did nöt smile upön you this day." *Hay Wall (item)- "Perhaps my föes will get löst in this hay." *Hay Wall- "A minör deterrent tö attackers." *Hay Wall (burnt)- "That wön't dö at all." *Wood Wall (item)- "A mediöcre förtificatiön." *Wood Wall- "It may impale a föe." *Wood Wall (burnt)- "Fire, wööd's önly weakness!" *Stone Wall (item)- "A sturdy wall fashiöned fröm the earth." *Stone Wall- "My enemies will dash themselves ön the röcks." *Chest- "A place tö störe my helm and spear while I rest." *Chest (burnt)- "It's walls were törn döwn by fire." *Sign- "A möst well placed sign." *Potted Fern- "What am I suppösed tö dö with this?" *Ice Flingomatic (turned off)- "Time tö rest flinging warriör." *Ice Flingomatic (turned on)- "Catapult engaged för battle!" *Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "The catapult gröws weak and tired." Turfs *Cobblestones- "The röad tö battle leads wherever I chööse." *Wooden Flooring- "Wööden flööring, a fine surface för mörtal cömbat." *Checkerboard Flooring- "Fancy flöör." *Carpeted Flooring- "It söaks up the blööd öf battle." *Grass Turf- "A piece öf the battlefield." *Marsh Turf- "A piece öf the battlefield." *Savannah Turf- "A piece öf the battlefield." *Forest Turf- "A piece öf the battlefield." *Rocky Turf- "A piece öf the battlefield." *Fungal Turf- "A piece öf the battlefield." *Slimey Turf- "A piece öf the battlefield." *Mud Turf- "A piece öf the battlefield." *Cave Rock Turf- "A piece öf the battlefield." *Guano Turf- "A piece öf the battlefield." Refine *Rope- "Ströng enöugh tö bind the sails öf my löngship." *Boards- "Grandfather lögs." *Cut Stone- "Sölid stöne!" *Papyrus- "This will carry förth the recörd öf my saga." *Purple Gem- "It is clöudy with a mysteriöus energy." *Nightmare Fuel- "The fuel öf darkness!" Magic *Meat Effigy- "I dö nöt knöw why I made this." *Meat Effigy (burnt)- "Valhalla, I cöme!" *Prestihatitator- "It is an absurd machine that makes meat." *Prestihatitator (burnt)- "No more meat will come from here!" *Shadow Manipulator- "A mystical thing." *Pan Flute- "I prefer tö face my enemies awake." *Night Light- "I'm möre cömförtable aröund my öwn fire." *Night Armor- "Ströng, but I find my mind wanders..." *Dark Sword- "It takes a brave warriör tö wield this swörd." *One-man Band- "Sing with me! We are the guardians öf Asgard!" *Bat Bat- "Wing spear!" *Life Giving Amulet- "It's red, and a fighter! Just like me!" *Chilled Amulet- "Cöld jewelry." *Nightmare Amulet- "An amulet öf dark pöwers." *Fire Staff- "Wigfrid! Master öf fire!" *Ice Staff- "A gift fröm Ullr!" *Telelocator Staff- "I ride thröugh the air and the sea!" *Charged Telelocator Focus- "Shöwtime!" *Incomplete Telelocator Focus- "It lacks its gem." *Empty Telelocator Socket- *Full Telelocator Socket- Dress *Sewing Kit- "I am nö seamstress, but repairs are necessary sömetimes." *Rabbit Earmuffs- "Yes, möst practical!" *Straw Hat- "A hat för cööling after a racöus battle." *Beefalo Hat- "This is göing tö löök gööd ön me, I can tell." *Beekeeper Hat- "My bee helm, öf cöurse." *Feather Hat- "Seems a bit flashy för battle." *Winter Hat- "Warm, but nöt suitable for cömbat." *Top Hat- "It döesn't match my cöstume." *Dapper Vest- "It is a handsöme vest but it öffers nö prötectiön". *Breezy Vest- "It will nöt suffice in the frözen wastes." *Puffy Vest- "The warm pelt öf a bested creature. A fine garment." *Bush Hat- "För the hunt." *Garland- "Flimsy för the fight, pretty för my head." *Walking Cane- "Turns walk tö tröt." *Cat Cap- "Furry cap! Bless cute meat." *Rain Hat- "We will fight in the rain." *Summer Frest- "Ha! The sun is nö warriör tö penetrate this." *Rain Coat- "Armöur för rain." *Hibearnation Vest- "I am berserker!" *Fashion Melon- "It's almöst like wearing a pelt." *Floral Shirt- "Flöwers will nöt stöp a spear." Ancient *Thulecite Medallion (min)- "Nöthing stirs." *Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "It's starting." *Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- *Thulecite Medallion (max)- *Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- *Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- *The Lazy Forager- "Gathering has never been sö easy." *Magiluminescence- "A star captured in an amulet." *Construction Amulet- "Enhanced emerald crafting skills!" *The Lazy Explorer- "The staff öf magic mövement." *Star Caller's Staff- "It summöns stars!" *Deconstruction Staff- "Twirly green pöwer." *Pick/Axe- "A warriör tööl!" *Thulecite Crown- "A cröwn, that fights!" *Thulecite Suit- "Armöur fit för Ödin himself!" *Thulecite Club- "A warriör wand!" *Houndius Shootius- "An ancient eyeball öf prötectiön!" *Houndius Shootius (placed)- "The eye öf the laser göd stares at me." Nature - Plants *Evergreen- "I feel at höme in the wööds." *Evergreen (chopped)- "Chöpped döwn by warriör in the wööds!" *Evergreen (burning)- "The wööd's ablaze!" *Evergreen (burnt)- "Löge töök that öne." *Lumpy Evergreen- "A gööd sturdy tree." *Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "The wööd's ablaze!" *Birchnut Tree- "Future firewööd!" *Birchnut Tree (burning)- "The wööd's ablaze!" *Log- "Wööd is always öf value." *Log (burning)- "Flaming lög!" *Charcoal- "Lööt from Löge the demigöd." *Pinecone- "This baby tree is well prötected by spiky armöur." *Baby Evergreen- "It has shed its armöur. Gröw, baby tree!" *Spiky Tree- "A warriör tree." *Spiky Tree (chopped)- "My battleaxe always wins." *Spiky Tree (burning)- *Spiky Tree (burned)- *Marble Tree- "Even the winds wön't knöck this tree döwn." *Totally Normal Tree- "A tree öf life, but it is nöt Yggdrasil." *Living Log- "Burning this magic wöuld seem a waste." *Sapling- "I will make it intö a spear." *Sapling (picked)- "I have slain the small tree!" *Sapling (burning)- "Nööö! My spears!" *Sapling (withered)- "It has been shriveled by the heat." *Sapling (picked up)- "I think I'll return this tö the earth göddess." *Twigs- "Gööd för making spears." *Grass Tuft- "That cöuld be useful." *Grass Tuft (picked)- "It fell tö my might." *Grass Tuft (barren)- "The life has göne fröm it." *Grass Tuft (burning)- "Löge lööks upön yöu!" *Grass Tuft (picked up)- "I think I'll return this tö the earth göddess." *Cut Grass- "A craftwömen's möst elemental resöurce." *Berry Bush- "A fruit bush." *Berry Bush (picked)- "The fruits have been snatched." *Berry Bush (barren)- "Shöuld I put söme turds ön it?" *Berry Bush (burning)- "A fruit bush." *Berry Bush (picked up)- "I think I'll return this tö the earth göddess." *Berry Bush (withered)- "It's töö höt tö gröw." *Reeds- "Thöse are söme hardy reeds." *Reeds (picked)- "Cut döwn in their prime." *Reeds (burning)- "See you in Asgard, reeds!" *Cut Reeds- "I cleaned all the bugs öut! Then I ate them." *Plant- "A plant." *Plant (growing)- "I am a shieldmaiden, nöt a farmer!" *Plant (ready to be picked)- "Ugh, vegetables. I'm nöt sure what I expected..." *Plant (withered)- "Bested by the sun." *Marsh Plant- "Pönd föliage." *Spiky Bush- "A shrub ön guard." *Spiky Bush (after picking)- "Argh, I've been pöked!" *Flower- "A flöwer fröm Freia." *Petals- "Thank yöu Fröh för this gift!" *Evil Flower- "Söme evil plagues this flöra." *Dark Petals- "These were nöt made by Fröh." *Red Mushroom (unpicked)- "At least it's göt a nice cölöur." *Red Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "And stay döwn there!" *Red Mushroom (picked)- "Gööd riddance." *Green Mushroom (unpicked)- "It has risen!" *Green Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "Hide, cöward." *Green Mushroom (picked)- "I see fungal spöres." *Blue Mushroom (unpicked)- "It's a möld, really." *Blue Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "Gööd, it's hiding." *Blue Mushroom (picked)- "I höpe it döesn't gröwn again." Nature - Objects *Bee Hive- "Always buzzing, always plötting." *Killer Bee Hive- "Bees öf war!" *Honeycomb- "Wöuldn't make much öf a cömb." *Hound Mound- "These höunds are truly warriörs." *Bone- "A fallen föe." *Touch Stone- "It hölds me back fröm Valhalla." *Harp Statue- "It must be Gunnar. The snakes töök his head." *Marble Pillar- "Fit för a palace!" *Marble- "The warriör stöne!" *Merm House- "Is this dwelling made öf fish?" *Merm House (burnt)- "I wön't miss it." *Merm Head- "I cöuld smell it fröm back there!" *Pig Head- "This is savagery." *Pig Torch- "Dö these pigs wörship Löge? *Basalt Boulder- "A thöusand mörtals cöuldn't break thröugh this stöne." *Boulder- "Smash!" *Rocks- "Söme pretty nörmal röcks." *Flint- "Vital för spear cönstructiön." *Nitre- "It cöntains explösive cömpönents." *Gold Nugget- "I am pleased with this göld piece." *Mini Glacier- "A miniature frözen möuntain." *Mini Glacier (melted)- "Pöör glacier!" *Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacön." *Headstone (2)- "Here lies söme guy. Blah blah blah." *Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" *Headstone (4)- "This headstöne is blank." *Grave- "Are there treasures beneath the gravestönes?" *Grave (dug)- "I wanted the lööt!" *Suspicious Dirt Pile- "A small hill öf earth." *Animal Tracks- "Öh! I löve a gööd hunt." *Animal Tracks (lost its trail)- *Animal Tracks (found)- "Keep quiet, the creature is near." *Wooden Thing- "A bridge tö anöther wörld." *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "Tö Asgard! *Ring Thing- "It appears similar tö the Bifröst." *Crank Thing- "A sturdy crank." *Box Thing- "Perhaps this hölds the secret tö this land's Bifröst." *Metal Potato Thing- "Nö decency. It's nöt even metal meat." *Wormhole (closed)- "Döes it swallöw thöse fallen in battle?" *Wormhole (open)- "Its maw welcömes me." *Wormhole (exited)- "That was a slöppy adventure." *Pond- "Sömething lurks in the deep." *Skeleton- "Rest easy in Valhalla." *Spider Den- "Crush them at the söurce!" *Spider Egg- "I cöuld squash these but I'd miss öut ön möre battles." *Rabbit Hole- "Shöwtime, rabbits!" *Rabbit Hole (Collapsed)- "It must be intermissiön för the rabbits." *Walrus Camp- "A pröper winter camp." *Walrus Camp (empty)- "They have departed för a great jöurney." *Burrow- "Sömething lives down there." *Glommer's Statue- "A curious homage to the gods." *Glommer's Flower- "A wönder öf the wööds." *Glommer's Flower (burnt)- "The flöwer must remain in its höme wörld." *Tumbleweed- "Flee, böuncing cöward!" Nature - Caves *Sinkhole (plugged)- "What treasures lie beneath?" *Sinkhole (unplugged)- "Tö the underwörld!" *Rope to Surface- "Back tö öpen skies!" *Blue Mushtree- "What is this magic?" *Red Mushtree- "I dö like it's glöw." *Green Mushtree- "I dön't care för mushrööms." *Light Flower- "And it lit up the night, upön the darkest höur." *Light Bulb- "Glöw!" *Stalagmite- "Cave böulder." *Stalagmite (pointy)- "A pöinty röck öf sörts." *Spilagmite- "Webbing, never a gööd sign." *Slurtle Mound- "Nöt where i'd chööse tö hang my helm." *Rabbit Hutch- "What am I tö dö with a carröt that big?" *Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "Gööd riddance giant carröt." *Barrel- "What's in the barrel?" *Fern- "Föliage fröm the dark ages." *Foliage- "A cöllectiön öf ferns." *Cave Banana Tree- "A flimsy mönkey tree." Nature - Ruins *Ancient Statue- "Treasure with mysteriöus aura." *Broken Ancient Psudoscience Station- "This crafts better by gööd." *Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "This crafts better by gööd." *Broken Clockworks-It's önly a pile öf fallen warriörs." *Relic- "Fit för Asgard." *Cave Lichen- "Sky blue nönsense plant." *Ornate Chest- "It cöntains a mystery." *Nightmare Light- "It harnesses the dark pöwers fröm beneath." *Thulecite- "A strength öf this material is gargantuan!" *Thulecite Wall- "Nigh impenetrable." *Thulecite Wall (item)- "Önly the finest barriers för my fört." Mobs - Monsters *Clockwork Knight- "I sense battle!" *Clockwork Bishop- "This öne needs a gööd smack." *Clockwork Rook- "Chaaaarge!" *Damaged Knight- "I dön't think I'd ride that hörse *Damaged Bishop- "Watch för his blasts!" *Damaged Rook- "Yöu dön't frighten me!" *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Shöw yöurself!" *Charlie (attacked by)- "Cöward!" *Hound- "Fenrir's spawn!" *Red Hound- "The flamed öne has nö mercy." *Blue Hound- "Teeth of fröst." *Hound's Tooth- "A töken öf my cönquest." *Spider- "Eight legs and still nö match för me!" *Spider (sleeping)- "I will allöw it a fair fight and wait 'til it wakes." *Spider (dead)- "Felled by my spear, like sö many beföre it." *Spider Warrior- "The champiön öf the spiders. Tö battle!" *Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "It is cöwardly tö attack a sleeping enemy." *Spider Warrior (dead)- "Victöry för Wigfrid önce again!" *Spider Gland- "Ripped fröm the abdömen öf a slain spider." *Silk- "Useful för binding and för remembering victöries past." *Krampus- "Yöu dön't scare me göat!" *Krampus Sack- "I can fit everything in here!" *Merm- "Die söggy beast fish!" *Tentacle- "It lööks fierce. Intö the fray!" *Tentacle Spike- "Gööey, but dangeröus. I like it!" *Tentacle Spots- "A töugh hide." *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar)- "A töwering tentacle föe." *Baby Tentacle- *Pig Guard- "That pig lööks brave." *Pig Guard (dead)- "He died with hönör." *Werepig- "It has been tainted by Fenrir." *Ghost- "A spirit trapped between wörlds." *MacTusk- "Thöse tusks cöuld pierce even the finest armour." *Wee MacTusk- "A spawn öf the evil tööthed seal *Walrus Tusk- "Rended fröm the möuth öf the sea beast." *Tam o' Shanter- "Highland filth! *Mosquito- "Ugh, these things are useless." *Mosquito (picked up)- "Settle demön fury!" *Mosquito Sack- "The blööd will make me ströng." *Nearby Mosquitoes- *Cave Spider- "I'll smash yöu!" *Spitter- "This öne's fiesty." *Batilisk- "Dark winged meat." *Snurtle- "I like his helmet." *Slurtle- "Yöu are angel.Öf nasty." *Slurtle Slime- "Yes.Slime." *Broken Shell- "They're smashed up gööd." *Lureplant- "Finally! A useful vegetable!" *Fleshy Bulb- "Perhaps I will be a meat farmer after all!" *Eye Plant- "Dön't pöint yöur eyeball at me föliage!" *Slurper- "Fur föe thinks she's a hat." *Dangling Depth Dweller- *Depths Worm (emerged)- "A snake beast fröm the depths!" *Depths Worm (lure)- "I smell a trap." *Depths Worm (burrowed)- "What's under that dirt?" Mobs - Neutral Animals *Beefalo- "Ancient wööllen beasts!" *Beefalo (sleeping)- "Söunds like Aunt Hilda." *Beefalo (shaved)- "Are yöu cöld withöut yöur wööls?" *Beefalo (following) - "Cöme alöng beastie" *Beefalo Wool- "I dö löve wöölly things." *Beefalo Horn- "Makes me löng för battle." *Baby Beefalo- "Mini beastie." *Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- "Mini beastie." *Bee- "Wee warriörs! I dön't knöw if I like them." *Bee (picked up)- "Easy nöw!" *Killer Bee- "A challenger!" *Killer Bee (picked up)- "A cönquered foe." *Stinger- "The swörd ön the back öf a bee." *Buzzard- "You and I, we meat feast tögether." *Pig- "Will yöu fight alöngside me, pig?" *Pig (following)- "We ride tö battle." *Pig (dead)- "He died with hönör." *Pig Skin- "The hide öf a pig creature." *Bunnyman- "I want tö eat yöu." *Beardlord- *Bunny Puff- "Can I put it in my hair?" *Frog- "I'd like söme frög bööts söme day." *Frog (sleeping)- "it sleeps." *Frog (dead)- "Yöu're a bit slimy för Valhalla." *Koalefant- "Dear creature, I am göing tö eat yöu." *Winter Koalefant- "Pöör unsuspecting meat beast." *Rock Lobster- "He may be a wörthy cömbat cömrade." *Pengull- "Birds öf the sea, cöme fröm afar." *Splumonkey- "I dön't trust him." *Catcoon- "Öh! Cute meat with fur." * Cat Tail - "It is the tail öf cute meat." *Volt Goat- "May I call yöu Unicörn?" *Volt Goat (charged) - "The lightning has made yöu a unicörn warriör!" Mobs - Passive Animals *Butterfly- "It is sört öf nice." *Butterfly (picked up)- "Caught!" *Crow- "Raven friend!" *Crow (picked up)- "Tögether again." *Jet Feather- "A töken fröm the ravens." *Redbird- "Red like blööd." *Redbird (picked up)- "I prefer yöur black brethren." *Crimson Feather- "Red like my hair." *Snowbird- "This bird knöws aböut the cöld." *Snowbird (picked up)- "Such fluffy feathers." *Azure Feather- "Winter's feather." *Gobbler- "Yöu cannöt run förever *Chester- "Dön't wörry, I wön't eat him." *Eye Bone- "Whö are yöu?" *Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- *Eye Bone (burnt)- "The eyebone cöuld nöt pass tö this wörld." *Rabbit- "Jump intö my möuth!" *Rabbit (picked up)- "There is nö escape!" *Beardling- "Jump intö my möuth!" *Beardling (picked up)- "There is nö escape!" *Fireflies- "Tiny fairy lights aglöw!" *Fireflies (picked up)- "I hold the light!" *Mandrake- "A rutabaga!" *Mandrake (following)- "She just wants tö gö ön a rutabaga saga." *Mandrake (dead)- "The cörpse öf the rutabaga still retains its magic." *Mandrake (cooked)- "She's definitely dead." *Mandrake (knock out effect)- "Ugh, my head!" *Glommer- "A majestic gööber." *Moleworm- "He digs withöut abandön." *Moleworm (underground) - "Whö's under there?" *Moleworm (picked)- "A friend för my pöcket." Mobs - Tallbird family *Tallbird- "Fearsöme bird! But I am nöt afraid." *Tallbird Nest (empty)- "A yöung bird öf war will be börn söön." *Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "A feathered warriör lurks inside." *Tallbird Egg- "It will gröw intö a förmidable föe." *Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "It was yöu ör me, bird." *Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Fight yöur way öut, bird!" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Börne öf flame! Unless it cööks!" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "This egg wöuld nöt survive a Nörse winter." *Smallbird- "Yöu are nöt fierce yet, bird." *Smallbird (hungry)- "Yöu must eat tö gröw ströng." *Smallbird (starving)- "The small bird lööks famished." *Smallish Tallbird- "Yöu are nöt yet ready för battle, bird." *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "I höpe yöu like vegetables--the meat is för me." *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Tö enter battle with me is yöur chöice, bird." *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- Mobs - Bosses *Treeguard (Leif)- "That's an ancient wöödland being." *Poison Birchnut Tree- "I've göt tö wörk a bit harder för this firewööd." *Poison Birchnut Tree (chopped)- "Chöpped by the warriör in the wööds!" *Birchnutter- "A yöung tree warrior!" *Spider Queen- "Finally, a true test öf my abilities." *Spiderhat- "A perfect way tö infiltrate the enemy camp." *Bearger- "Beast ör berserker?" *Deerclops- "Rays will shine thröugh my spear and pöke öut yöur eyeball!" *Deerclops Eyeball- "Hmm, shall I eat it?" *Dragonfly- "Ah dragön! We meet at last! *Lavaspit (Hot)- "Your fire pööls are nö match för me!" *Lavaspit (Cool)- "It's nöt very scary nöw, is it?" *Ancient Guardian- "What wönders! Let's duel." *Guardian's Horn- "Can I add this tö my helmet?" *Moose/Goose-"I wish I cöuld ride it intö battle." *Moose/Goose Egg- "Sömething is böuncing aröund inside." *Moslings-"Yöu are nöt large enöugh tö be a steed." *Down Feather-"A shieldmaiden deserves a söft bed öf dunn." *Varg-"Is it yöu, Fenrir?" Mobs - Other *Maxwell- "Arrg! Is that the antagönist tö my saga?" *Pig King- "Is it pig-Ödin?" *Wes (trapped)- "I'll save yöu silent mörtal!" *Abigail- "A lady ghöst." Food - Meats *Bird Egg- "Eggy." *Bird Egg (cooked)- "Höt egg." *Monster Meat- "Meat öf the dark beasts." *Cooked Monster Meat- "Mönster beast steak." *Monster Jerky- "All dried up." *Meat- "The true fruit öf the earth!" *Cooked Meat- "Meeeat!" *Leafy Meat- "I suppöse it's clöse enöugh." *Cooked Leafy Meat- "Still green, but it'll dö." *Jerky- "Excellent battle prövisiöns." *Drumstick- "Leg öf beastie, in my belly." *Fried Drumstick- "Höööööt meat!" *Fish- "Meat öf the sea!" *Cooked Fish- "Jöy!" *Eel- "Deliciöus slimey snake fish" *Cooked Eel- "Höt eel!" *Morsel- "A nice meaty snack." *Cooked Morsel- "Yum, yum, meat snacks." *Small Jerky- "A small prövisiön för a löng campaign." *Koalefant Trunk- "A pöwerful trunk öf a fallen nöt-sö-hairy beast." *Koalefant Trunk (cooked)- "A juicy reward after a hard battle." *Winter Koalefant Trunk- "A pöwerful trunk öf a fallen hairy beast." *Koalefant Trunk Steak- "A juicy reward after a hard battle." *Frog Legs- "Filled with rubbery prötein!" *Cooked Frog Legs- "I like when I can see the bönes sticking öut." *Batilisk Wing- "Like the wings ön my helm, önly meatier." *Cooked Batilisk Wing- "Cööked dark wing." Food - Fruits *Berries- "Fruits. I dön't like 'em." *Roasted Berries- "Warm red mush." *Cave Banana- "Mönkey fööd." *Cooked Banana- "Warmed mönkey fööd." *Dragon Fruit- "It's very fancy." *Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Grilled fancy fruit." *Dragon Fruit Seeds- "Tiny nature bits." *Durian- "Smells like my battle bööts." *Extra Smelly Durian- "Why did I cöök this again?" *Pomegranate- "Fruity flesh." *Sliced Pomegranate- "Seared fruit flesh." *Watermelon- "It makes a gööd söund when yöu hit it." *Grilled Watermelon- "Warm and red, but it doesn't flow." Food - Vegetables *Corn- "A vegetable swörd!" *Popcorn- "Pöpped cörn smells gööd." *Carrot (planted)- "A wee rööt vegetable." *Carrot (picked)- "Where's the prötein?" *Roasted Carrot- "Sad cööked carröts." *Pumpkin- "It might make a gööd bludgeön, at least." *Hot Pumpkin- "Piping hot orange mush. *Eggplant- "Purpley and bulböus." *Braised Eggplant- "Fööd för the weak." *Red Cap- "Umami ör nöt, I dön't want it." *Cooked Red Cap- "I wön't eat it, but it was fun tö put in the fire." *Green Cap- "Terrible!" *Cooked Green Cap- "Charred by flame ör nöt, it will nöt töuch my lips!" *Blue Cap- "Hmm, a blue one." *Cooked Blue Cap- "I still dön't want tö eat it." *Glow Berry- "Glowing treasure, I can't resist!" *Lichen- "I picked it. But I wön't eat it." *Cactus Flower- "Beauty from braun." *Cooked Cactus Flesh- "Toasted sword plant meat." Food - Crock Pot *Bacon and Eggs- "Pig and eggs!" *Butter Muffin- "Muffin, smuffin." *Dragonpie- "Why isn't this a meat pie? Meat, meeeat! *Fish tacos- "Fish in a blanket!" *Fishsticks- "Spears öf fish meat." *Fist Full of Jam- "Sticky and gröss." *Flower Salad- "Leaves are för animals." *Froggle Bunwich- "What a treat!" *Fruit Medley- "Ugh! Putting it intö a cup döesn't fööl me." *Guacamole- "Yum, creamy!" *Honey Ham- "A feast!" *Honey Nuggets- "A feast!" *Ice Cream- "It hurts my teeth." *Kabob- "A feast!" *Mandrake Soup- "A stew öf magic!" *Meatballs- "Tiny feast balls." *Meaty Stew- "Deliciöus!" *Melonsicle- "Yöu cannöt fööl me by hiding in frözen fruit, stick." *Monster Lasagna- "Mönster casseröle." *Pierogi- "Pöckets öf meat." *Powdercake- "What in the name öf the unicörn is this?" *Pumpkin Cookies- "Baked all the life öut öf it." *Ratatouille- "A pile öf vegetables. Nö thanks." *Spicy Chili- "A test öf my willpöwer." *Stuffed Eggplant- "Filling the vegetable döes nöt make it meat." *Taffy- "Löng will the saga öf this taffy be töld *Trail Mix- "Meat öf a nut is nöt true meat." *Turkey Dinner- "A true feast." *Unagi- "Nö need för fööd tö be sö fancy." *Waffles- " Waffles are nö way tö prepare för battle!" *Wet Goop- "Slöp." Food - Other *Seeds- "Tiny nature bits." *Roasted Seeds- "Tiny nature bits, cööked tö death." *Roasted Birchnut- "I cööked the yöung tree." *Honey- "Sticky and gröss." *Butterfly Wings- "A pretty söuvenir." *Butter- "Butter. Might it be gööd ön steak? *Rot- "Age has made this fööd gröss, nöt möre wise." *Rotten Egg- "Ruined för eating, but primed för battle." *Glommer's Goop- "This slöp cöuld be useful." *Electric Milk- "This is pöwerful milk." *Ice- "Reminds me of home." Misc Items *Blueprint- "Öh, a map! Nö, wait. That's wröng." *Gears- "These might löök nice glued tö my helm." *Ash- "The flames' remains." *Red Gem- "It is höt tö the töuch." *Blue Gem- "An icy blue sapphire." *Yellow Gem- "A yellöw beaut." *Green Gem- "An emerald stöne." *Orange Gem- "A stöne öf örange. *Beard Hair- "Fur öf the crazies." *Manure- "If önly I cöuld use it as camöuflage fröm predatörs." *Guano- "Hmm, dark wing turds." *Melty Marbles- "Töys dö nöt interest a great warriör such as I." *Fake Kazoo- "Accömpaniment för the söng öf my triumphs." *Gord's Knot- "Even my spear cannöt undö this knöt." *Gnome- "A peculiar small man." *Tiny Rocketship- "Will it take me tö Asgard?" *Frazzled Wires- "Useless technölögy." *Ball and Cup- "Nö time för games! There is battle at hand! *Hardened Rubber Bung- "It wöuld make an ökay weapön in a pinch." *Mismatched Buttons- "Nö decent armöur can be made with these." *Second-hand Dentures- "A töken öf victöry." *Lying Robot- "A warriör encased in fine armöur." *Dessicated Tentacle- "Shörn fröm a hideöus mönster. *Player Skeleton- "This fight is nöt yet över." *Webber's Skull- "He seems wörthy öf true rest." *Volt Goat Horn- "This cöuld deal a lasting blow." *Slurper Pelt- "I dö löve furs." *Thick Fur- "It föught bravely but I have claimed its hide." *Glommer Wings- "Öhh, löök what gööber left för me." *Scales- "Mystical scales." Adventure Mode *Failed- "Back tö the Ötherwörld, victöry shall be mine!" *Obelisk (Sanity, down)- "I suspect nöthing öf this röck." *Obelisk (Insanity, up)- *Obelisk (Sanity, up)- "I can nöt best this röck in cömbat." *Obelisk (Insanity, down)- *Divining Rod (in its starting base)- "This mysteriöus sword feels impörtant." *Divining Rod- "A mechanical hunting höund. För the hunt." *Divining Rod (cold)- "All is quiet." *Divining Rod (warm)- "We've göt the scent!" *Divining Rod (warmer)- "The höund is excited, we are getting clöser." *Divining Rod (hot)- "Söund the hörns, we've arrived!" *Divining Rod Base- "What cryptic ruins." *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock)- "Seems like i'm missing a piece ..." *Divining Rod Base (unlocked)- "Ready! The saga cöntinues! *Maxwell's Door- "Adventure is calling." *Maxwell's Phonograph- "A mechanical söngstress." *Maxwell's Light- "Dark magic lives here." *Maxwell Statue- "Fie, demön!" *Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "An excellent mace wasted, buried in the gröund." *Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- "An excellent mace wasted, buried in the gröund." *Sick Wormhole- "It is sickly and weak." *Nightmare Lock- "Shall I unlöck it?" *Nightmare Throne- "I perfer tö röam free my unicörn and I." *Male Character on Nightmare Throne- "He lööks unhappy upön his thröne." *Female Character on Nightmare Throne- "She lööks unhappy upön her thröne." *Other Character on Nightmare Throne- "A prisöner!" Announcements *Battlecry- "Valhalla awaits!" *Battlecry (prey)- "Die bravely little föe!" *Battlecry (Pig)- "I'm having pig tönight!" *Battlecry (Spider)- "Spider, meet my spear!" *Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "Prepare tö be slain!" *Hungry- "Höw I löng för a feast!" *Leaving combat- "Ödin will have yöu yet!" *Leaving combat (prey)- "I let yöu gö this time!" *Leaving combat (Pig)- "I'll be back pigskin!" *Leaving combat (Spider)- "Leggy cöward." *Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- "Flee monster! I will return." *Activated a Bee Mine- *Dusk- "The sun is setting, darkness waits nearby." *Entering light- "I step intö the light!" *Entering darkness- "And the curtain falls." *Doing things in the dark- *Failed to do something- *Failed to craft something- *Trying to sleep during the day- "The sun is high, jöurney ön!" *Trying to sleep when too hungry- "I'll starve övernight! Feast first." *Trying to sleep near monsters- "It's nöt safe tö sleep. Use the spear!" *Hounds are coming- "The beasts are appröaching..." *Giant is coming- "A wörthy föe appröaches..." *Inventory full- "I'm carrying all I can!" *Eating- "Meat makes my heart sing!" *Eating (stale food)- "That was stale beast." *Eating (spoiled food)- "Ugh, fresh is better" *Eating (painful food)- "Öhh, I dön't feel well." *Eating (invalid)- "This is nöt fööd fit för a warriör." *Earthquake- "The wörld shudders." Unimplemented *Golden Pitchfork (item not implemented)- "Why did I even make a pitchförk this fancy?" *UNIMPLEMENTED- "A mysteriöus relic, sure tö cöntain great pöwer." *DEVTOOL- "It smells of bacon!" *BOAT- "Is that höw I göt here?" *Treeclump- "A dead end! I must stand and fight." Trivia *Wigfrid's battlecry when attacking a Pig ("I'm having pig tönight!") is a reference to the movie Finding Nemo. Bruce is attacking Marlin and Dory, and he yells "I'm having fish tonight!". *Her examination quote for Manure is a reference to the film Predator. * Wigfrids examination quote of the Ring Thing is a reference to Bifröst; A burning rainbow bridge that reaches from earth to Asgard. pl:Cytaty Wigfrid (DLC) Category:Character Quotes